Snow Day: After Dark
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Missing smut scene from "Snow Day." Contains graphic m/m sex. "Shower Scene" now added. Please review x
1. First Time

**AN: Right, I have never even attempted smut before, so if this is hideously cringe worthy or just plain awful, I apologise. This scene takes place during "Snow Day" when Owen stays over at Ianto's for the first time. You do not need to read this to follow the main thread of the story – there is no plot here, just some rather graphic sex.**

**Please review x**

Owen felt his heart rate quicken and he took a long slow breath in an attempt to steady his unavoidable nerves. He was stood in Ianto's bedroom, the two men standing at the end of Ianto's double bed facing one another just millimetres apart. Ianto reached out one hand and laid it delicately on Owen's cheek and smiled at him before speaking in a low and reassuring tone.

"Don't worry. I'll look after you." He murmured.

Owen nodded, suddenly feeling along way from the usually confident character he liked to play. "I've never…" He began nervously.

"I know." Ianto whispered. "It's okay." He said leaning forward and capturing Owen's lips with his own in a soft and comforting kiss. He slipped his hand around the back of Owen's head slowly, threading it through his short brown hair and holding him in place as he deepened the kiss, slowly pressing his tongue past Owen's lips. He wrapped his other arm around the medics waist and tugged his body flush against his own, revelling in the sound of Owen's gentle moan as it echoed into his own mouth.

"We'll go slow yeah?" Ianto said softly as he pulled out of the kiss and looked deep into Owen's eyes. "And if you want to stop just let me know. Okay?" He asked. Owen nodded.  
"Come on." Ianto said taking Owen's hand and leading him slowly over to the bed. "Sit down." He said pushing him lightly so he was sat on the edge of Ianto's bed. The Welshman crouched down at his feet and undid the laces of Owen's trainers before pulling them off and tossing them to one side, sending his socks after them. Settling up onto his knees Ianto positioned himself between Owen's slightly spread legs and smiled at him. He placed his hands on Owen's waist and, whilst remaining full eye contact, tugged his tshirt from his waist and pulled it up over his head, revealing the older mans pale and slender frame. To make things even Ianto sat back on the heels of his feet as he pulled his own top over his head and threw that and Owen's tshirt to one side. Ianto smiled as he saw Owen's eyes widen at the sight of his well-defined body. Whilst Owen was thin and sinewy, Ianto's body was surprisingly muscular. It certainly explained the mans strength, even if he kept his body hidden beneath his suits.

"I wasn't expecting that." Owen admitted, his voice returning though low and almost embarrassed that he'd been caught staring.

In response Ianto leant forward again, resting one hand on the bed on either side of Owen's hips and pressing another kiss to his lips. This one however was instantly passion fuelled, his tongue seeking immediate entrance which Owen was all too willing to allow as he flicked his own tongue at Ianto's, starting a battle for dominance. Owen brought his hands up to grip Ianto's head firmly in place as they kissed, the heat rising between them as the kiss became a fervent bashing of teeth and heady gasps for air.

"Lie down." Ianto ordered breathlessly as he pulled out of the kiss. Owen submitted to the request and led back onto the bed, his feet remaining flat on the floor on either side of Ianto. The Welshman lowered his body onto Owen's and, keeping his knees on the ground began planting delicate kisses onto the medic's body. Owen's eyelids flickered shut as he felt Ianto's tongue lap his nipples and he found himself moaning once again. Ianto's trail of kisses drifted down his chest and onto his soft stomach and he felt two hands ghost their way down his chest before settling on the waistband of his jeans. The Welshman leant back up and brought his hands to the buckle of Owen's belt and began to undo it slowly before opening the top button and easing down the zip. Pulling the jeans apart Ianto smiled at the sight of the material of Owen's boxer shorts straining over his erection before gripping the tops of the jeans and boxers in both hands and tugging. Owen raised his hips sufficiently for Ianto to pull his jeans and boxers down together, leaving them in a pile at Owen's ankles. Returning his hands to Owen's body Ianto trailed his fingers teasingly round from Owen's hips and down his muscular inner thighs to his knees, pushing them as far apart as he could. He then grazed his fingers even slower back up Owen's thighs and chanced a glance at the medic's face. His eyes were closed and a look of pure contentment was spread across his face. As his fingers reached the top of Owen's thighs his right hand settled itself on Owen's right hip as his left clamped itself firmly around his already weeping erection, incurring a sharp hiss and groan from its owner. Sweeping his thumb painfully slowly over the head Ianto held Owen firmly on the bed as a second groan sounded, this time joined by a slight bucking of his hips.

"Patience is a virtue." Ianto teased, his voice ragged as he dipped his head gracefully down and enveloped Owen's impressive shaft in his mouth. A guttural moan passed through Owen's barely parted lips as he basked in the sensations that Ianto's skilful tongue created in his throbbing groin. As the Welshman worked his hands remained fixed on Owen's hips, his fingers trailing delicately across the flesh they could reach and heightening the medics pleasure in a way he couldn't fathom.

"God… Ianto…" Owen groaned as he felt the younger man breeze his tongue along the length of his shaft, paying particular attention to the head before engulfing him once more.

"Ahhh…" Owen bucked his hips into Ianto, pushing his cock further into his mouth. Ianto held him steady as he scraped the tips of his fingers down his hips, feeling the older man began to shudder beneath his touch.

"Ianto… Yan…" Owen's voice trailed off into a breathless moan as his orgasm seared through him, and he came with a wild spasm that shook him from his head to his toes, Ianto lapping gratefully at everything Owen had to give him.

"You okay?" Ianto murmured as he slid up onto the bed, hovering on all fours above Owen who was led with his eyes closed breathing heavily. His eyes flashed open and a broad smile flooded his face as he nodded, still unable to speak. Ianto smiled as he lowered his head and kissed Owen affectionately. As the kiss deepened the Londoner looped his arm around Ianto's neck and pulled him down on top of him, before rolling swiftly over so Ianto was led flat on the bed. As Owen pulled back out of the kiss Ianto grinned.

"Hey there." He whispered softly. Owen smiled down at him; one arm wrapped beneath Ianto's head the other arm free to roam. He smoothed his palm down Ianto's chest, taking in every inch and every contour of his body. Brushing his fingers delicately back up across Ianto's skin he rested his hand over the Welshman's heart, feeling the strong beat grow faster.

"You are so gorgeous." He breathed, smirking as Ianto blushed. "You must know… you must be able to see it." He continued. "You are incredible." He murmured as he lowered his lips to Ianto's warm skin and nibbled gently at the flesh. "You are amazing." He breathed as his lips nipped at the skin that covered Ianto's stomach. "And you are mine." He whispered as he drifted his lips back up Ianto's chest as he grazed his teeth along his collarbone before returning his mouth to the Welshman's in a deep kiss. As he lay his body on top of Ianto's he felt the younger man's hard-on pressing keenly into the top of his leg. Continuing the kiss Owen slipped his free hand back down Ianto's body and rubbed it firmly over his denim covered erection, a shuddering moan echoing out of the Welshman's mouth as he bucked involuntarily into Owen's hand.

"Something about patience." Owen murmured with a quirk of his eyebrow and a playful smirk.

"Never one of my strong points." Ianto replied with a low ragged voice.

"Better get those jeans off then hadn't I?" Owen remarked as he sat up and unbuckled Ianto's belt, undoing the zip and sliding off the bed so he had enough room to tug the jeans down and off, taking Ianto's boxer shorts with them. His eyes hungrily scanned the fully naked Ianto that was led out before him, throbbing erection standing prominently to attention. The Welshman obscured his view as he leant across the bed and opened his top drawer, pulling out a condom packet and bottle of lube. He glanced at Owen for confirmation that what he was wordlessly suggesting was all right. Owen nodded. Ianto climbed off the bed and walked over to the Londoner and pulled him into another desperate kiss.

"Lie back down on the bed… this time on your front." He requested breathlessly. Owen complied, settling himself on his stomach, gathering Ianto's pillow into his arms and pulling it to his chest for support. Ianto knelt on the end of the bed and opened the packet, rolling the condom on to his erection, his own touch causing his breath to quicken. Squeezing some lube onto his hands he slicked up himself before turning his attention to Owen. Positioning his body over the older man's he kissed the line of his spine gently, smiling onto the skin as he felt Owen quiver beneath his touch. Trailing his fingers down he squeezed Owen's buttock gently before sliding his lube covered hand further down and brushing it over his hole, leaving a smear of lube behind.

"This may hurt a little." He murmured before slowly but steadily inserting one finger into Owen, feeling the older man clench firmly from the pain, a gasp being emitted from his lips. He moved his finger gently in and out, loosening Owen bit by bit before carefully pushing in a second finger. Repeating the gesture and making sure to monitor Owen's reactions he soon followed with a third finger. Owen cried out a little in pain.

"You okay?" Ianto checked. Owen nodded mutely as he tried to control his breathing and calm himself. Ianto removed his fingers from Owen and clasped his hand around his hardened cock and guided it forward, pressing the head at Owen's entrance.

"Ready?" He whispered with his breathing ragged as he became harder at the prospect of entering the Londoner.

"Ready." Owen breathed back with a brief nod.

Ianto took a steadying breath before pushing himself into Owen, easing his cock inside the older man slowly. Owen cried out in pain once more, but also pressed himself back onto Ianto in effect taking more of him inside. The Welshman groaned at the tightness of the older man as he pulled himself out almost completely before pushing himself further in with his next thrust. The sharp burning pain that seared through Owen was soon replaced with a dull throbbing ache, and with each thrust, and each glorious moan from Ianto, he felt his own erection forming again. Ianto drew back and thrust deeper again and this time his moan was met with a similar one from Owen. Ianto slid one arm around Owen's waist and felt his arousal pressed against the sheets. Settling his knees firmly onto the bed Ianto carefully pulled Owen up so he was on all fours, maintaining a steady rhythm of thrusts throughout as he clamped one hand around the Londoner's erection, his other hand set on Owen's hip holding him in place. With each forward thrust he tugged rhythmically at Owen, bringing him soon to the brink once more. Ianto used his skilled Welsh hands to maintain him on the precipice of another orgasm as he pounded deeper and deeper inside him until he felt his own release approach.

"Owen…" He panted. "Mmm… god… Owen…" His eyes rolled back in his head as the world around him began to spin and he could hold on no longer. With a final thrust into his lover, and a last deft stroke of Owen's erection, Ianto felt his own shuddering orgasm rage through him, as Owen called out in release once more. As their simultaneous orgasms struck Owen's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the bed with Ianto tumbling onto him, the two men ending up in a breathless heap of tangled and sweaty limbs.

"You okay?" Ianto asked once his voice had returned, his breathing still laboured.

Owen nodded. "Definitely." He replied with a raspy voice.

Ianto removed the condom, tying the end and dropping it into the bin beside his bed. Carefully removing the sheets out from beneath them both he dragged them up over their waists before pulling Owen into his hold, planting a kiss on the top of his head. Owen turned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Ianto and nestling his face into his chest, the heavy thudding of his heart beating forth. As the beat steadied and it became apparent that Ianto had drifted off to sleep, Owen couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips as he allowed himself to fall asleep in his lover's arms.


	2. Shower Scene

**AN: The "Shower Scene" which occurred the morning after the previous chapter. **

**Dedicated to "rosieposy" for her extremely helpful imagination – I hope this meets with your approval, and is as good as that image in your head.**

**Please review x**

The water that was beating down from the shower was hot and soothing to Owen's aching back muscles after the previous night's workout. He was stood alone beneath its comforting spray, his back facing the wall, his head dipped slightly so his chin was almost resting on his chest, the water pummelling the back of his neck and sliding in torrents down the line of his spine. The door to the shower cubicle opened and Ianto stepped inside, a brief wave of cold air following him. Owen looked up and smiled as Ianto pressed a kiss to his lips and set his hands onto his shoulders, kneading his fingers gently into the back of his neck. Owen moaned as his muscles were pressed and worked until they were relaxed. He reached out and rested his hands on Ianto's hips and pulled the man close, kissing him in thanks, a kiss that soon escalated into a breathless battle of tongues, teeth and lips. Owen took control, turning them both around so that Ianto was stood beneath the water, keeping the kiss going as he pushed him back so that he was leant against the cold tiled wall of the cubicle. Ianto hissed a little as the cold hit his warm skin making Owen laugh softly into his mouth.

"Sorry." He murmured as he broke the kiss but kept his face close to Ianto, his breath dancing across the Welshman's face as he spoke. "Let me make it up to you." He said with a smirk. He dipped his head to one side and nestled his face into the crook of Ianto's neck, nipping the flesh that lay there with his lips, occasionally grazing it with his teeth, and sucking at it with his mouth. He revelled in the moans that escaped Ianto's lips, and listened to the noises carefully so he knew exactly what the younger man liked. Being a touch shorter than Ianto his mouth slid easily down his neck, the nipping, grazing and sucking attention moving to Ianto's collarbone. The Welshman placed his hands on Owen's hips and pulled him close, as Owen's mouth slipped down and captured his right nipple, swirling it in his mouth and nipping it firmly. A gasp shot from Ianto as his body bucked forward and Owen felt the other mans partial erection press into his leg. Transferring his attention to Ianto's left nipple he repeated his attack, which received a similar response in return. The erection that was pushing eagerly at Owen's leg was getting harder, and as the Londoner glanced up at Ianto he saw that his eyes had slid closed, his head was tilted back on the tiles, and his lips were parted in a look of tantalising pleasure. Owen stepped back slightly ensuring he had enough room before lowering himself carefully on to his knees. Raising one hand a little nervously he clamped it firmly around Ianto's growing erection and gave it a cautious and experimental tug. The throaty groan that sounded within the steam-filled cubicle ensured that Owen knew he was on the right track, and he took a calming breath before taking the throbbing erection into his mouth.

"Gaaah…" Ianto moaned as Owen tentatively swirled his tongue around the circumference of his cock and he bucked involuntarily into his mouth. The reaction seemed only to spur Owen on and, keeping one hand clamped around the base of the erection, he used his lips and his tongue to tease and coax Ianto towards release. The Welshman let his hands settle on Owen's head, lacing his fingers through the wet hair, stroking his head as he worked, the shower still raining hot water down on them.

"Owen… I'm… close…" Ianto panted the words as best he could, giving the man knelt at his feet the opportunity to release him if he wanted. Once again though Owen's response was to step up his assault and he removed his hand and took Ianto's full length into his mouth in one, his lips clasped firmly around and tongue snaking as he went. The sudden and unexpected offensive was too much for the Welshman who succumbed to the change in pressure and called out Owen's name as he climaxed, firing his warm salty load into the Londoner's mouth. As he orgasmed he felt his knees begin to buckle and his leg shake. As Owen released his cock from his mouth and wiped his hand across his own lips, Ianto slid his back down the tiled walls and ended up sat on the floor of the cubicle. Panting breathlessly he opened his eyes and grinned at Owen who was still crouched between his legs.

"Apology accepted." Ianto breathed with a smirk.

Owen winked at him before rising to his feet and pulling Ianto up so they were stood face to face in the centre of the cubicle beneath the flow of water. Ianto reached up to the ledge that was built into the wall behind him and pulled out the shower gel that he stored there, squeezing some into his hand before replacing the bottle.

"Turn around." He instructed, and Owen did as requested. Ianto brought his hands up to his lovers shoulders and massaged the gel in, circling the shoulder blades and the base of his neck, causing a flow of bubbles to cascade down his spine. Taking his arms around to Owen's chest Ianto stepped forward a little so his own body was pressed against Owen's back. He then began rubbing the gel into Owen's chest, paying specific attention to his nipples as he let his chin settle on the newly washed shoulders. Ianto smiled as he felt Owen lean back into his hold and saw his eyes droop closed. Lowering his hands a little Ianto worked the soap into Owen's stomach and around his hips, before returning one hand up to his chest and letting his other glide lower still. As his highest hand washed the soap idly into Owen's chest, Ianto's lowest hand clamped around his growing erection and began stroking and working it gently, as the Welshman nuzzled into his neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin below his ear, intermittently sucking his earlobe.

"God Ianto…" Owen moaned as he dropped his head onto Ianto's shoulder allowing the younger man greater access to his throat.

Ianto picked up the pace as he felt Owen grow fully hard in his hands, stroking and tugging at his erection with increased force and speed, causing the Londoner to moan louder. Ianto glanced at the man in his arms and saw his eyes were fixed closed and his mouth ajar in a silent cry of pleasure.

"Turn around." Ianto said softly as he turned Owen's body so he was facing him. He lowered both hands to Owen's now throbbing cock and began to bring him swiftly to completion. Owen found it hard to focus and almost impossible to stand up so clamped his hands on Ianto's shoulders for support as his eyes slipped shut again.

"Open your eyes… I want to see you… open them for me." Ianto whispered as he pumped rhythmically at Owen. The Londoner's eyes flew open and he locked his gaze with Ianto's. "That's it… look at me." Ianto murmured.

Looking into Ianto's eyes, knowing the other man was the cause of the ache in his groin and was doing unspeakable things with his fingers, tipped him swiftly over the edge. Owen's orgasm rocked his body and Ianto had to wrap one arm around him to stop him from falling down, as he called out in release. As the crashing waves in his body subsided Owen slumped forward onto Ianto; his forehead resting on the other man's shoulder as one strong arm remained fixed around his waist, the palm of the other hand resting on the back of his neck, stroking it idly.

"Does your hot water ever run out?" Owen spoke when his voice returned though his breathing was still laboured.

Ianto chuckled. "Luckily for you, not yet. Come on – we need to get to work." He said planting a kiss on Owen's wet shoulder.

"You need to get to work – I plan on being late, remember?" Owen pointed out looking up at Ianto.

Ianto nodded as he smiled. "I'll see you there." He said pressing his lips against Owen's for a final time before stepping out of the shower.


End file.
